Collection
by azarathangel
Summary: updated august, 2010 "It means I want to know your heart forever, even if it takes some time."
1. Soothing Rain

So here's a bunch of little one-shots. Just a series with no particular relevance unless stated otherwise. They will be funny, sweet, angst-y, romantic, action-y, just whatever mood I'm in when I write em. So have fun reading and reviewing because these are just for fun if I'm in a specific mood or whatnot. There's not really going to be any specific plot line to anything, these are just for fun! So have fun reading them!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, duh. **

The characters might be AU or OOC in some things, but hey, my stories! Enjoy my peeps! –Ash

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Soothing Rain**

The rain continued to fall in sheets while thunder echoed all around. Raven huddled under her blanket, trying desperately to ignore the constant crashing and flashing. Usually she liked, no, _loved_ storms like these, but now it made it impossible to fall asleep. Another flare of lightning lit up the mystic's room, illuminating every dark corner. Raven sighed. Sleep would not come tonight. With a groan, the lithe sorceress rolled out of bed and stumbled to her closet. Raven grabbed a sweatshirt from the floor and slipped on a pair of socks before exiting the room.

The hallways were cold and the chill from the floor seeped through her socks as the sleepy teen padded into the kitchen. The cold linoleum kept her jumping between the quaint little rugs by the sink and counters. The door to the room slid open, but the hissing sound was masked by the whistling tea kettle. Raven jumped to a cabinet, snatched her tea mug from the upper shelf, and leapt back to the threadbare rug by the counter.

"A bit jumpy tonight, are we?" Robin smirked at the purple-haired girl as she jumped back onto the frigid tile and hopped back to the rug and what little warmth it provided to her toes. The masked lad chuckled at her surprise before walking over to join Raven at the counter. He laughed again as he looked at what she was wearing. "That's mine." He teased, tugging on the hem of her sweatshirt. Raven glanced down at the large red sweatshirt that hung loosely on her small frame.

"It was in my closet and I was cold and I couldn't sleep-" Raven sputtered but was silenced with a gentle finger on her lips. Robin watched her raise her wide, innocent eyes up to his and she gave him a small smile. Another chuckle escaped him and he slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Robin murmured, watching the girl fix her tea. Raven didn't answer at first. She poured the steaming chai tea into her mug and took a small sip before setting it back down on the marble countertop. Twisting in his arms, the girl slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.

"Nope." Was her simple reply. Robin hugged her closer to him and buried his nose in her soft violet hair. "You?" Raven asked.

"I heard you in the hall and decided to see what you were up to." Robin lifted his head and smiled down at the small sorceress in his arms. Raven looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Sorry to wake you." Robin planted a soft kiss on her delicate nose.

"No harm done." Robin grinned. Raven turned back to her tea and took another small sip. She inhaled deeply and the sweet smell of vanilla and the even sweeter smell of Robin filled her head. A content sigh escaped her lips as she nestled her back into his chest. Robin dipped his head to her soft neck and rested his forehead in the crook where pale neck met pale shoulder. He could smell her sweet lavender scent and the vanilla from the cup of tea in her delicate hands. A content sigh escaped his own lips as Raven set the empty mug back on the counter. Robin felt her head turn and her curved lips on his cheek. He raised his head as she turned to him.

"I want to show you something." Robin whispered, taking her hand and leading her from the warm room into the drafty halls. They made their way past Starfire's room, past Cyborg's room, all the way to a small staircase that was hiding in a recess at the end of the hallway. Robin nimbly made his way up the stairs and turned the knob of the small door. Raven hid behind him as a blast of icy rain flew past them both. "C'mon." Robin pulled her with him onto the slick roof of the tower.

The sky was choked with dark clouds and Raven and Robin were soon soaking wet. Lightning illuminated the bay and large dark waves broke on the shore. The trees on the mainland swayed and danced in the harsh winds and the sleepy little town was dark. Not even the large office buildings were lit up. An occasional car lurched through the flooded streets on its way home to a warm house and a family. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Raven breathed. The wind blew through Robin's sweatshirt to her skin, making her shiver. Robin had walked to the edge of the roof and was looking out at the bay. Raven joined him, placing her hand over his on the rail. The wet boy smiled at her and turned his hand up, interlacing his fingers with hers.

The horizon was lighter, a stripe of pale blue and light pink chasing the black clouds back across the water. It was moving closer to the tower as dawn continued to approach. Robin pulled Raven closer to him as the clear sky continued to expand. The rain dripped from her face and the wind blew back her hair. She turned to look at Robin as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

His spiky black hair now hung in locks around his head, framing the beautiful face. Water dripped from every exposed inch of him and continued to fall on his head. A smile played about his lips while he pulled her even closer to him. Raven closed her eyes as his lips found hers and a small boom of fading thunder resonated through the sleepy little town.

Robin's hand slipped through the silken wet tendrils of Raven's hair while his other gently stroked the side of her face. He traced the delicate curve of her jaw line and cupped his hand around the back of her neck. Raven ran her hands slowly up his muscular chest to around his neck, stroking his check with one hand. Robin gently nibbled her lower lip and Raven granted him his request. The last of the lightning traveled through the clouds as Raven let out a soft moan.

Robin's hands traveled down her back to her waist. Without breaking the kiss, he lifter her with him as he stood up straight. The shorter girl wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tight. One hand returned to the long strands of purple hair while the other held Raven off the ground and against his chest. Raven gently pulled her head from his and kissed his lips softly before resting her forehead to his with eyes closed. The first rays of dawn shot up from the horizon as the rain finally slowed to a drizzle. The warm sunlight danced on the puddles of rain water and reflected off the now calm waters of the bay. Robin gave Raven another short kiss as the blue and pink skies slowly traveled past them to conquer the rest of the waking town.

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

_Fin_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There you go. A short and fun little one-shot. If anyone has ideas for just short fun/fluffy whatever things that they want up, leave a review and I'll think about it. See that fun little purple box down there at the bottom left of the page? Click it and review! Till next time! -Ash


	2. Understanding

A/N: Hello, all. Surprised to see something from me? Well, that makes two of us. You'd think after a few years I'd "grow out of" this cartoon, but these characters are just too good to let go. The skeleton the cartoon gave us combined with what some of the authors on this sight have done with these characters is amazing, and I find myself coming back to them even after all these years. Here's a little blurb, just a little conversation I wanted to put out there. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, pink and orange dancing across the white caps of the deep blue waves. The warmth associated with the sun had not yet caught up to the light, though, and the masked boy pulled his companion closer to his chest, her small form comfortably situated between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder and blew a soft stream of air into her face, smiling at her quick, confused reaction. She swatted at his knee before returning her hand to beneath her cloak to rest on the arm he had wrapped around her waist.

"What do you want?" Robin whispered into the slowly warming air. He felt her soft violet hair move against his cheek as she cocked her head ever-so-slightly in thought. A bird landed on the far corner of the tower's roof and silently ruffled its feathers.

"Understanding," Raven finally replied, her voice low and steady.

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" her brow crinkled as she searched for the right words before she continued in that same low voice. Robin focused on every syllable, for even though their cheeks were all but touching, the breeze threatened to carry her words into the air.

"It means I want understanding. An understanding of how I feel, how you feel. Understanding that I… that I want you. I want to know your heart forever, and in my wildest hopes and dreams, I want you to mirror that. Mirror forever, even if it takes some time." Her gaze never left the sea as she spoke, and although her voice betrayed no emotion, Robin could feel her body tense against his.

"Mirroring forever is infinite," he murmured, not knowing quite what to say. He gently kissed her exposed jaw and felt rather than saw the slight smile appear at the corner of her lips.

"I know," she said almost wistfully. "I'm a little crazy like that." She felt Robin's chest shake softly as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_fin_


End file.
